All That Remains
by shiba ella walker
Summary: yume is kanda's twin. they are the second exorcists that remain. she is named the guardian of a traitor and he is stuck searching for "that person" but can he abandon that for someone who loves him, and can she truly be the guardian of a traitor?


Earlier that day….

"k-komui help me!" yume squeaked scared when hevlaska lifted her off the ground. Hevlaska dropped her moments later and backed away from her. "I cant get anything from her. The only thing I can get from her is that she has no resonance with innocence at this point, but it tells me she is the traitor guardian. I don't know what it means, but it may mean she harbors a traitor on our side, but im not sure." Hevlaska said and komui furrowed his brows.

Yume picked herself up off the ground and looked at komui shyly. "so im a finder. Not an exorcist like allen-san?" she asked quietly. Komui nodded. Johnny will see to it that you have your finders robes." Komui said and she nodded.

Johnny grinned upon seeing her. "hey there sweetness. Youre the first female finder ive ever seen! Lets get you measured for your robes shall we?" he asked and yume blushed like mad.

"s-sure." She said and let him take her hand and lead her into his room. She blushed as he asked her to remove her baggy jacket and cargo pants. She stood there in a strapless bra with only a fishnet tube top over it and short shorts. He turned around and saw this and blushed. He measured her chest, which came up to a 38c her waist was 26 in. and her hips 36 in.

"you have allen-san's new coat made already? Wow..it looks better than the one he wore when he found me." she said as she longingly ran her fingers over the black material. She smiled and tried it on. It was small on her and she giggled, catching johnny's attention. "hehe, yeah. Those colors look good on you. Better than these will. Im sorry you didn't make it." He said and she smiled.

"its fine, Johnny-kun. Hevlaska thinks im going to be the one to harbor a traitor to the black order. As soon as I find them im turning them in." she said quietly. Johnny stopped sewing and looked at her. "what did she call you exactly?" he asked. "the traitors guardian." Yume said. "it may mean something else if youre going to turn them in. but who am I to know haha. Im just a nerd with awesome glasses." He laughed.

Yume blinked. "maybe youre right." Yume murmered and looked at the male near her. He scratched his head and smiled. "well if I am that would be unexpected. Anyways good luck on your mission with yuu tomorrow, I don't really think he likes the finders. I hope he doesn't treat you too badly. See you when you get back." Johnny said and handed her her finders robes. She pulled them on and pulled up the hood.

Kanda strolled down the hallway and out the gates of the had to go retrieve something from the asian branch that komui forgot. He sighed and bumped into a finder. "hn.. watch it." He snapped and the finder looked up at him from the ground and he saw the gold eyes, black hair wirth a hint of bluein the light and the familiar black stripes falling from the back corner of her eyes. Those tear filled eyes made him freeze.

His eyes went wide and he dropped to his knees in front of the finder and hugged her. "yume…forgive me.." he said and the other finder, kyoya looked at the two in shock. "youre mean a-aniki!" she sniffled, her long bluish black hair falling around her eyes. "gomennasai nee-chan gomen gomen gomen…" kanda said and she smacked him across the 's jaw dropped and kanda still faced the direction his face turned when she slapped him.

"I thought I was the one w-who apologized for everything. Did we switch places aniki? Are you the shy one now?" she asked and he smirked and poked her in the forehead. "not a chance." He said and stood up. He helped her up and she grinned. "I missed you aniki…" she said and jumped on his back. He dropped her and she laughed.

She pulled herself to her feet and ran after her brother. They hopped on the train and talked about everything that had been going on with each others lives since they had been separated.

"since you have been gone I met an awesome friend! He let me live in his house for like ever he had three roommates too. One was a poor sick kid. The others were grown men who worked in the mines." She said and he smirked. "so when im not around you play little miss tomboy huh?" he chuckled and she giggled.

"no..i just helped around cooking and cleaning. They got kinda messy at times." She giggled and he nodded. "most men do get things dirty." He said rolling his eyes. She sighed and rolled her own eyes.

"ughh whatever..well tyki mikk never did like dirty things. He was always cleaning something. He confused me the most…" she giggled and kanda narrowed his eyes, he had fought with a noah of that name…

"joyd..so that's where you have been!" yume giggled and stroked the body of the purple butterfly on her shoulder. The spades in the lower part of its wings and the hearts in the top part of the wings were enough to prove that his twin sister had been living with a noah for nearly a year. He was silent the rest of the way to asian branch.

Bak stepped out of his office and ran right into yume. He blushed when he say her. "im sorry.." he said and she looked at him and smiled. "its no problem." She said and kanda showed up and bak paled. "nice to see you again, kanda. Who is this lovely lady?" bak asked, surprising yume who was running her hands through her thigh length hair that was in low pigtails and looked the exact same as kanda's in her bangs.

Kanda smirked evilly. "that's yume. My twin sister." He said and bak paled. "yume? Its been a while I didn't recognize you with such long hair…" he muttered. "its fine bak-sama. I almost didn't recognize you not stalking lenalee.." she giggled and bak fell over backwards. Wong handed yume a small dark green cube and it liquefied in her hands, surprising bak, wong and kanda.

"w-w-what do I do?" she asked. "you drink it.." fou said walking up. "its chosen you as its master." She said and when yume began to argue fou shoved her hands up to her mouth and the liquid innocence filled her mouth. She was about to spit it out but fou held a paddlelike hand over her mouth anf forced her to swallow it.

Yume fell to her knees crying, then her jaw dropped and her eyes turned solid black and her body shot from her hands, forehead, and lower back. She couldn't move, it was as if she were frozen. When the blood finally stopped flowing, a high pitched scream bubbled up her throat and everyone nearby covered their ears because of how loud her scream was.

Kanda ran over to yume but a force field stopped him. When the barrier fell yume stood and turned towards fou. "do you realize what you have done?" she hissed. She fell to her knees. "I can never live the life I wanted now… im an exorcist.."she whimpered then stood. She whipped her wrists and three inch long claws slipped from her fingertips.

Her eye twitched and she felt something swivel towards movement on her left. Fou grinned. "now you are nekoyume! All you need is a tail!" she laughed and yume deactivated her innocence, smiling when the cat ears and claws vanished.

Kyoya shook his head and blinked. "komui san says bring the innocne cube back to the order right away.." he said and yume and kanda exchanged looks. "ok" the twins said together. Kyoya, bak, and wong tried not to smile at how much alike they really were, because they smirked at each other and took off out of the building, racing each other.

-back at the order, days later-

"YOU DID WHAT!" komui yelled. "meow…" yume said and the ears, and claws reappeared. Kanda tried to hide his smirk. "fou jinxed you.." he said and yume looked behind her and saw the black tail twitching back and forth. She grit her teeth and she heard something similar to the chirping of a flock of birds. She blinked and looked at her hands. " haha, electro kitty." She laughed caustically.

"im going for a walk, ok aniki?" yume said and kanda nodded. She changed into a black outfit like the one lenalee wore in the ark. She steepped ouy of her room and saw a window and dove out of it. She jumped through the trees with the spped and agility of an actual cat,maybe she was even faster and more agile.

She could see the lights of the town ahead and she grinned and deactivated her innocence and jumped down from the tree. "Tyki? Crack? Momo? Ease? Are you here?" she asked running through the streets of the town. "nice of you to join us…. Exorcist." A male voice said and yume saw her friends tied up against a wall. Her eyes went wide as she saw them. They shook their heads and their eyes screamed for her to run.

"I-I cant l-leave my friends…" yume said and the male laughed, cloaking himself in the darkness. "good choice girl…come with me and I will release them." The man said, but her friends shook their heads again. "come girl I hate waiting…" the man said and reached to grab her and she screamed."ANIKI!"


End file.
